Random Drabbles: What Were We Thinking?
by RandomYuuProductions
Summary: What were we thinking? That's the problem. We weren't. So as a result, we are now left with a series of short drabbles we created by a"Drabble Generator." We put in some words and people, and these are the stories of the Ouran High School Host Club that were created.
1. Tamaki and Kyouya by William Shakespeare

Tamaki and Kyouya

by William Shakespeare

* * *

Well, YuuYuu-chan and I have spent quite a while using a Drabble generator to make these stories. We just did them for fun one day over a year ago, and I was looking through some of my notes and found them. So here they all are, right at your fingertips. All we did is put in a bunch of words and waboom, out came a random story. Well, we're not sure if you'll enjoy it. But chances are, if you like our Disturbing Content series, you'll probably like this as well.

* * *

Enter Tamaki

Kyouya appears above at a window

Tamaki:

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the republican hippie, and Kyouya is the illegal mexican.

Arise, childish illegal mexican, and kiss the annoying shitcake.

See, how he leans his thigh upon his buttocks!

O, that I were a glove upon that buttocks,

That I might touch that thigh!

Kyouya:

O Tamaki, Tamaki! wherefore art thou Tamaki?

What's in a name? That which we call a spleen

By any other name would smell as horrifying

Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like an annoying minion who takes "fuck off!" as "please, go ahead and fuck me off already!""

And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,

Thou mayst prove ridiculous.

Tamaki:

Swain, by yonder annoying shitcake I swear

That tips on a dick the unrequited man-egg-

Kyouya:

O, swear not by the shitcake, the grotesque shitcake,

That demeaningly changes in its gayish orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise gayish.

Sweet, irritating night! A thousand times irritating night!

Parting is such unnatural sorrow,

That I shall say irritating night till it be morrow.

Exit above

Tamaki:

Sleep dwell upon thy thigh, peace in thy buttocks!

Would I were sleep and peace, so selfishly to rest!

huskily will I to my childish spleen's cell,

Its help to kiss, and my horrifying spleen to tell.


	2. The Lovely Stranger

The Lovely Stranger

* * *

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Kyouya strode along the path, making for Horny Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Enticing Bra, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Rear-end.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his whoreish fuck box just in time to face the EXTREME man who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The man struck huskily, and Kyouya barely raised his fuck box to meet the attack. They fought long and endearingly until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Kyouya found himself forced to one knee, the man's fuck box pressed to his ravishing penis. "I am Mori of Horny Castle," he said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Enticing Bra. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you in the fuck box."

But Kyouya had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his fuck box with a twist, overpowered Mori and pinned him to the ground. "What say you now?" Kyouya said, looking down upon him.

Mori's vagina shimmered like a shitcake which has only just bloomed. "I have underestimated you, Kyouya. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Kyouya's desire was enflamed. His penis throbbed and all his thoughts were to fuck Mori like a shitcake. Kyouya caressed Mori's fuckable vagina and he responded. They came together sexily, and their joining was as bootiful as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet tart!" Kyouya groaned and fucked Mori as pressingly as he could.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Kyouya said. "That's where I put the Enticing Bra for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed rushingly on the grass, forgetful of all but their sexy love. "We will stay together forever," Mori said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Rear-end never got the Enticing Bra and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.


	3. 1000 Fuck Box Shitcakes

1000 Fuck Box Shitcakes

* * *

Kyouya paced endearingly back and forth. Enticing dread filled his heart. Mori should have been home at least an hour ago and it wasn't like him to be late. Oh, my sexy love, Kyouya thought. Where could you be?

Just then, the phone rang. It was the police. Mori had been taken hostage by Bootiful Penis, a supervillain who had the city in a state of whorish terror. Kyouya fainted dead away, like a shitcake which has only just bloomed.

When he came to, there was a bump on his rear-end and the enticing dread had returned. "Mori, my horny honey bunny," he cried out pressingly. "What is Bootiful Penis doing to you?" Probably torturing him, laughing huskily as he fucked him in the vagina.

In the midst of all the terror and tears, Kyouya remembered a story his grandmother had told him. If you fold 1000 fuck box shitcakes, then whatever you wish for will come true.

Kyouya ordered in a supply of fuck box and set to work, folding shitcakes until his rear-end was sore and he could hardly see. It took a week. He was just finishing up the very last shitcake when Mori walked in the front door.

"Mori!" Kyouya screamed and threw himself into Mori's arms. "It worked! I folded 1000 fuck box shitcakes and it brought you back to me." He was so happy, he felt like he was dancing in the fuck box. He kissed Mori sexily on the vagina.

"Actually," Mori said, pulling away rushingly, "I was rescued by the Lovely Bra. He's a new superhero in town." Mori sighed. "And he's really fuckable."

The enticing dread came back. "But you're EXTREME to be back here with me, right?"

Mori checked his watch. "Sure. But I've got to go meet the Lovely Bra for coffee now to, you know, say thanks for saving my life. Stay ravishing, baby." He left and the door banged behind him.

Kyouya choked back a sob and started folding another shitcake. Then he went out and got drunk instead.


	4. A Bootiful Day to Fuck

A Bootiful Day To Fuck

* * *

Kyouya stepped sexily out into the EXTREME sunshine, and admired Mori's penis. "Ah," he sighed, "That's a fuckable sight."

Mori climbed off the bra and walked endearingly across the grass to greet his lover. Kyouya patted Mori on the vagina and then tried to fuck him huskily, but without success.

"That's all right," Mori said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not sexy," Kyouya. "Not as sexy as the time we fucked in the fuck box."

Mori nodded rushingly. "We were lovely back in those days."

"Our rear-ends were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Kyouya said. "Everything seems whoreish and ravishing when you're young."

"Of course," Mori said. "But now we're enticing, we can still have fun. If we go about it pressingly."

"Pressingly?" Kyouya said . "But how?"

"With this," Mori said and held out a horny tart. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to fuck."

Kyouya swallowed the tart at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to fuck pressingly. They fucked like a shitcake which has only just bloomed. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.


	5. I'm Dreaming Of A Horny Christmas

I'm Dreaming Of A Horny Christmas

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Kyouya sat pressingly in the fuck box, sipping fuckable eggnog.

He looked at the bootiful tart hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Mori had hung it there, just before they looked at each other sexily and then fell into each other's arms and fucked each other's vagina.

If only I hadn't been so sexy, Kyouya thought, pouring a lovely amount of rum into his eggnog. Then Mori might not have got so whoreish and left me all alone at Christmas time. He wiped away an enticing tear and held his penis in his hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a EXTREME voice lifted endearingly up in song.

I'm dreaming of a horny Christmas

Just like a shitcake which has only just bloomed

Kyouya ran to the door. It was Mori, looking ravishing all over with snow.

"I missed you huskily," Mori said. "And I wanted to fuck your vagina again."

Kyouya hugged Mori and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Mori said.

"I think so too," Kyouya said and they fucked each other's vagina until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted shitcake rear-end and lived rushingly until Kyouya got drunk again.


	6. The Adventure Of The Shitcake

The Adventure Of The Shitcake

* * *

Kyouya and Mori were out for a sexy Valentine's walk in the fuck box. As they went, Mori rested his hand on Kyouya's rear-end. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so EXTREME, Kyouya was filled with ravishing dread.

"Do you suppose it's lovely here?" he asked pressingly.

"You horny silly," Mori said, tickling Kyouya with his bra. "It's completely enticing."

Just then, a fuckable shitcake leapt out from behind a fuck box and fucked Mori in the vagina. "Aaargh!" Mori screamed.

Things looked bootiful. But Kyouya, although he was whoreish, knew he had to save his love. He grabbed a tart and, like a shitcake which has only just bloomed, beat the shitcake rushingly until it ran off. "That will teach you to fuck innocent people."

Then he clasped Mori close. Mori was bleeding huskily. "My darling," Kyouya said, and pressed his lips to Mori's penis.

"I love you," Mori said sexily, and expired in Kyouya's arms.

Kyouya never loved again.


	7. A Bra In Time

A Bra In Time

* * *

On a fuckable and whoreish morning, Kyouya sat in the fuck box. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His vagina ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Mori to love someone with a horny rear-end?

Sexily, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a lovely ravishing fuck box, all on a summer's day. I wish my Mori would fuck me, in his own bootiful way..."

"Do you?" Mori sat down beside Kyouya and put his hand on Kyouya's penis. "I think that could be arranged."

Kyouya gasped endearingly. "But what about my horny rear-end?"

"I like it," Mori said rushingly. "I think it's enticing."

They came together and their kiss was like a shitcake which has only just bloomed.

"I love you," Kyouya said pressingly.

"I love you too," Mori replied and fucked him.

They bought a shitcake, moved in together, and lived huskily ever after.


End file.
